


Kisses

by Lady_Lightning



Series: ColdFlash Love [16]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Barry loves kissing Len. A lot.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: ColdFlash Love [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157642
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :)

Barry loved Len. He loved everything about Len. He loved his eyes. He loved his personality. His protectiveness. His drive. Passion. Everything about the man had him in a trance. Len was the most amazing and lovable person that Barry could have ever met.

Barry loved plenty of things about Len. There was one thing that would never get old. Barry absolutely loved kissing Len. There were so many ways that Len kissed him- or he kissed Len. There was a different experience every time. No kiss was ever the same and yet, Barry would always know that it was Len’s kiss- and only Len’s kiss- that would dive him this wild.

Len kissed him softly, he kissed him roughly. Passionately. Brief, loving, careful, deep, heavy, needy, and relieved. There were too many types of kisses for Barry to keep track of. All he knew was that he loved every kiss Len gave him.

Every kiss Barry received, he knew was Len showing how much he loved Barry. Len wasn’t great with words- unless they were his snarky cold puns- but Len was always able to easily express what he was feeling when he kissed Barry.

Even kisses that Barry initiated were a powerful thing.

Barry initiated kisses just as much as Len did. Barry’s were different, though. Barry used them to show Len that he meant what they said. Len- just as much as he was bad with words- didn’t seem to believe them easily, either.

This led to Barry constantly showing him- after explaining it to him, of course- how exactly he felt about his lover. Len was thick-headed and constantly thought that he didn’t deserve someone like Barry.

Barry had to constantly assure Len that nobody deserved another person. People stay around those they love because they simply love them. It had nothing to do with ‘deserving’ their presence. If Barry was here- it was because he wanted to be.

Barry’s assurances of his want and need to be with Len is exactly what had led them to the moment they were in now. Barry had merely kissed his cheek, but Len seemed a little dissatisfied with that. 

Len had pulled Barry into a full kiss and they had been kissing since. Barry was enjoying every moment of it, pleased that Len was taking his reassurance seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
